The Jungle Book
The Jungle Book (1894) is a collection of stories by the English author Rudyard Kipling. Most of the characters are animals such as Shere Khan the tiger and Baloo the bear, though a principal character is the boy or "man-cub" Mowgli, who is raised in the jungle by wolves. The stories are set in a forest in India; one place mentioned repeatedly is "Seonee" (Seoni), in the central state of Madhya Pradesh. A major theme in the book is abandonment followed by fostering, as in the life of Mowgli, echoing Kipling's own childhood. The theme is echoed in the triumph of protagonists including Rikki-Tikki-Tavi and The White Seal over their enemies, as well as Mowgli's. Another important theme is of law and freedom; the stories are not about animal behaviour, still less about the Darwinian struggle for survival, but about human archetypes in animal form. They teach respect for authority, obedience, and knowing one's place in society with "the law of the jungle", but the stories also illustrate the freedom to move between different worlds, such as when Mowgli moves between the jungle and the village. Critics have also noted the essential wildness and lawless energies in the stories, reflecting the irresponsible side of human nature. The Jungle Book has remained popular, partly through its many adaptations for film and other media. Critics such as Swati Singh have noted that even critics wary of Kipling for his supposed imperialism1 have admired the power of his storytelling.1 The book has been influential in the scout movement, whose founder, Robert Baden-Powell, was a friend of Kipling's.2 Percy Grainger composed his Jungle Book Cycle around quotations from the book. Known deaths Original Stories *'Shere Khan' - trampled by buffaloes. *'Tabaqui' - executed by Grey Brother after interrogating him. *Father wolf & Raksha - cause of deaths unknown. *'Dholes' - some were killed by a bee swarm, the rest were killed by Mowgli and the wolf pack. *Won-Tolla - succumbs to his wounds after killing the lead dhole. *Akela - fatally wounded from fighting the dhole army. *Karait - killed by Rikki-Tikki-Tavi. *'Nag' - Killed by Rikki-Tikki-Tavi after catching him lying in wait in the bathroom. *'cobra eggs' - slaughtered by Rikki-Tikki-Tavi, though one was used as bait for Nagaina. *'Nagaina' - Killed by Rikki-Tikki-Tavi in her own nest. Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli *Mowgli's parents - fell off a cliff after being accidentally spooked by Bagheera. *Alexander - fatally wounded from fighting Shere Khan. *Kichi's parents - wrangled by a poacher. *Baloo's mother and sibling - Possibly killed by a dhole pack. *Dulia - Shot by a human. *Linda - Debated. Shot by her father in an attempt to protect Bagheera. *Male Stag - Fell off a cliff during a duel with Mowgli. *'Grizzle' - Stabbed in the neck by Mowgli. *'Buldeo's pet Indian cobra' - Killed by Rikki-Tikki-Tavi. *'Tabaqui' - Debated. Gored by water buffaloes. *'Shere Khan' - Stabbed in the chest by Mowgli. His body was then skinned. *'Dhole pack' - Some were killed by a bee swarm, the rest were killed by Mowgli and the wolf pack. *Akela - dies from wounds he sustained from jackals. *Sanjay - fell ill off-screen. Disney 1967 animation film *''Akela'' - thrown off a cliff by Shere Khan. 1994 live-action film *Mowgli's mother - died from giving birth to Mowgli prior to the film. *Nathoo - mauled by Shere Khan. *Sergeant Harley - drowns in quicksand while chasing Mowgli. *Tabaqui - fell off a cliff during a scuffle with Mowgli. *Lieutenant Wilkins - mauled by Shere Khan. *'Buldeo' - accidentally buried himself alive in a crypt when trying to shoot Mowgli. *'Boone' - drowned and killed by Kaa. 2016 live-action film *''Akela'' - thrown off a cliff by Shere Khan. *'Shere Khan' - fell into a pit of fire in pursuit of Mowgli. Mowgli: Legend of the Jungle *Bhoot - Killed by Lockwood for sport. *Akela - Accidentally shot by Lockwood. *'Shere Khan' - Stabbed by Mowgli. Jetlag film *Bandar-Log monkey - eaten by Kaa off-screen *'Shere Khan' - Speared by Mowgli, or trampled by the buffalo-cattle, or both. His body was then skinned. Adventures of Mowgli *Bull - Killed by Shere Khan to eat. *'Dholes' - Some were killed by a bee swarm, the rest were killed by Mowgli and the wolf pack. *Akela - Possibly fatally wounded in battle by the dholes. He elects Mowgli to take his place just before dying. *'Shere Khan' - wrestled by Mowgli with his bare hands. His body was then skinned. Category:Books Category:Cartoons Category:Anime Category:Movies Category:Disney